


Gentleman

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Morse [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Beta Readed, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Morse reflects on his feelings toward Joan Thursday.





	Gentleman

Gentleman. That's what Morse is. Sometimes, just for a little while, he wishes he wasn't. Just for a couple of hours to be like any other person.

Why?

To tell Joan Thursday she means the world to him. It would be so easy; easy in his head anyway. Why won't the words simply come out of his mouth, Morse wonders.

The answer is simple. He is, and always will be, a gentleman.

There is another reason though why he won't tell her. He's scared she might not return his feelings. It's alright if she's in his life. His little secret.


End file.
